


Made for Me, Made for You

by rebecca_selene



Category: The Haunting (1999)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27339175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebecca_selene/pseuds/rebecca_selene
Summary: Tonight’s the night Nell lets go of her inhibitions.
Relationships: Theo/Eleanor "Nell" Vance
Kudos: 9
Collections: femslashficlets





	Made for Me, Made for You

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslashficlets](https://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/) prompt #284: tonight

Nell had lost count of how many times she’d checked that the candles were burning safely and not likely to fall over or catch anything on fire. But she couldn’t stop herself from worrying; it seemed easier to focus on the candles than all the possible ways tonight could go wrong.

Immediately she forced herself to think of all the ways she’d fantasized it would go right. She relaxed. After all, Theo had accepted her invitation for dinner, even after Nell had specified it would be a date. Especially after Nell had specified that it would be a date. Her heart skipped a beat at the memory of Theo focusing on her, making sure she’d heard right, the hunger in her eyes as she repeated, with deliberate emphasis, “I’ll be there.”

The doorbell rang. Nell took a deep breath, brushed out the non-existent wrinkles in her dark green cocktail dress one last time, and let Theo in. She caught her breath at Theo’s resplendent black-and-gold dress, almost missing the way Theo’s eyes widened.

“You’re wearing heels,” Theo said a little breathily.

Nell chuckled as she tore her gaze away from Theo long enough to wobble around shutting and locking the door. “Yeah, you were right about the fit, but I don’t think I’ll ever wear them as well as you do.”

“Don’t.” Theo stepped toward Nell, her hand brushing along Nell’s arm. “You’re a masterpiece.”

Nell blinked up at her. “Theo…”

Theo gently ran the backs of her fingers down Nell’s cheek. “I could paint your portrait,” she whispered, leaning in.

Their lips met, and Nell felt the puzzle pieces of her world she didn’t even know had been floating out of place fit together. She wrapped her arms around Theo’s waist, pulled her close, and let herself give in.


End file.
